Renal hemodynamic responses to an arginine infusion will be assessed by measuring insulin and PAH clearances. To determine if renal prostaglandins modulate renal hemodynamic reserve, th intravenous infusion of arginine induces renal vasodilation with increased renal blood flow and glomerular filtration rate.